


Malex Collection

by bowsie22



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of Michael/Alex short fics. Feel free to leave a prompts in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alex makes a split-second decision to protect the siblings. Warning: Character death.

_Flashback_

It happened so fast, that was what surprised Michael. Not what happened, but how fast it happened.

_“You can’t just kill three people. The town will notice them missing. For Christ’s sake, Max is a deputy sheriff.”_

_His father didn’t waver, gun pointed at the siblings. Alex should know him better at this stage than to think he’ll give up._

_“It doesn’t matter. I’ll tell everyone the truth. That they are murderers! They should all be killed anyway, executed. I’m doing the town a favour. They’ll thank me.”_

_Alex sighed, knowing his father wouldn’t listen to reason at this stage. He was too far gone. Since he left town, his father had become more unhinged, more obsessed with the trio._

_“Look Alex, I know Michael got his claws into you and warped you to his side-“_

_Michael moved forward, ready to defend his relationship with the man he loved. Alex waved him back. He could take care of his father._

_“But with him gone, you’ll come back to our family and everything will be ok again. You’ll be ok, we’ll all be ok. All I need to do is get rid of these three.”_

_He cocked his gun, trying to decide who to shoot first. He knew that if he killed the girl, he’d have two pissed off younger men on his hands. And Alex was useless, he’d never fight Michael. Which meant that Michael had to be the first to die. He aimed the gun at the younger man’s head._

_“I’m sorry son, but this is for the best, you’ll see.”_

_“I know it is dad. I’m sorry too.”_

_A shot rang through the air. Jesse swore as he raised a hand to the bleeding wound on his chest, collapsing to the floor. Alex stepped over his body, moving to check on his friends._

_“You’re right dad, this is for the best.”_

It had been two days since then and Michael was still waiting for Alex to react to what he had done. But the other man seemed fine. He got up each morning, did his physio, went to work. He went to his therapy appointment, came home and cooked dinner. Their conversations were about Michael’s siblings, their days at work, normal things. Michael knew it wouldn’t last; it was just a question of when the breakdown would happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later and Alex still hadn’t reacted. After speaking to Liz and Isobel, Michael realised that he needed to take the first step. He lit a fire and ordered Alex’s favourite take out, knowing it would be a difficult conversation. He looked up as the door opened, greeting Alex with a kiss, leading the other man to the couch.

“Someone’s eager. You ok?”

“I’m fine. But I think we need to talk.”

“About what happened last week?”

“Yeah. I mean, you killed your father Alex, and you seem fine. That’s not normal. Are you ok?”

Alex was silent, thinking about his answer. He reached out to grab Michael’s hand, twining their fingers together, thumb stroking the back of the other man’s hand.

“It’s not a decision I regret. Between you and my father Michael, I will always choose you.”

Michael couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss Alex after that. With a small laugh, Alex pulled away, resting his forehead against Michael’s.

“He was never my father. He abused me for years, hurt you and your family and nearly killed you and your siblings. And I know I haven’t reacted and that terrifies me. I’m not sad that I killed my father. I’m angry at him for putting us in that situation, but I know if given the choice, I’d make the same decision again. I’m scared that this means I’m turning into him. That I’m going to become hateful and violent, that I might hurt you. And I can’t live with myself if I did that. I killed a man and felt nothing, how is that normal? How is that ok? There has to be something wrong with me, right?”

Michael pulled the crying man into a tight hug, Alex burying his face in Michael’s shoulder, trying to muffle his sobs.

“You will never be like him. You’re a good man Alex. He wanted to kill us because he hated us, you killed him to save us. God Alex, you’ve been through so much in your life. Your father was an abusive asshole, you went to war, you saw friends die and then you got a life changing injury. But no matter what happened, no matter how much shit life threw at you, you stayed good and kind. That is how I know you’re not like him. Because no matter what happens to you or the people you care about, you come out the other side still generous and loving and amazing. You are not your father. And you never will be.”

Alex moved away from Michael, wiping the tears from his face, snorting when he saw Michael crying as well.

“When did we get to emotional?”

“Love does that to you.”

“Yeah, I guess it does. I do love you Guerin.”

Michael pulled the other man into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the wet cheeks, stroking a comforting hand up and down the crying man’s back. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy. This wasn’t something Alex could talk to his therapist about, so Michael had to be there for him. And he would be. Michael would always be there for Alex; it was a given.

“I love you too Alex. Always.”

A/N Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments. It might take a few days, but it will get done!


	2. Chapter 2 hurt Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael helps Alex after a visit from his father

_“Staff Sergeant Manes was at the cabin today. Alex was hurt, but Kyle managed to keep him alive long enough for Max to heal him. It was pretty touch and go for a minute. We thought he was going to die. You should go see him Michael.”_

Michael closed Isobel’s text, staring at the cabin in front of him. Why was he here? Alex was his friend and that was it. Michael had been on a date with Maria when the text came through. She had taken one look at his face and told him to get to the cabin before she dragged him there.

_“Look, I like you Michael. But Alex? He’s in love with you. Has been for ten years since you kissed him in the museum. Maybe we’d be good together, but you and Alex? There’s something different about you, something –“_

_“Cosmic?”_

_“Yeah, you two are soulmates. No matter how hard either of you try to back away or leave, you always end up together. And you always will. Go be with him Michael.”_

So, here he was. Sitting outside the cabin, trying to gather the courage to walk inside. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. The cabin door was unlocked, so Michael figured he could just walk right in.

“Well, lights are still working. That’s always good.”

“Yeah, Max said he’s been working on that.”

Michael jumped, turning towards the kitchen. Alex sat on the floor, surrounded by a large pool of blood.

“Holy fuck. Oh my God, what happened?”

“Isobel said she told you?”

Michael dropped to his knees, ignoring the wetness beneath him, cupping Alex’s face in his hands. He stroked his thumbs along the smaller man’s cheekbones, realising that Alex seemed to be in a state of shock.

“She just said you nearly died. She never said that you lost half your blood. What the fuck did that son of a bitch do to you?”

“Hey, don’t insult my grandmother like that.”

“Alex!”

“Kyle messaged; said he needed some help with some file he had. I was making some sandwiches, because he’d had been working all day and hadn’t eaten anything in a few hours. My dad, he still has a key from when he was friends with Jim, I guess. He came up behind me, spouted his usual shit about you using me and then –“

Alex froze, eyes fixed on the blood on his hands. Looking down, Michael realised that Alex’s shirt and jeans were covered in a thick layer of blood as well.

“And then?”

“He took his hunting knife and slit my throat.”

What does Michael say to that? It explained the blood at least. He shook himself out of his stupor, realising Alex was still talking.

“Kyle walked in a minute after my dad left and slowed the blood loss enough that he was able to ring Max. He turned on his sirens, got here quick enough to heal me. Isobel was with him, because they were having lunch together. That psychic link is going to be weird.”

Alex was not ok, that much was obvious to Michael.

“And why are you kneeling in a pool of your own blood?”

“Because I can’t just leave it here. I need to clean it. Otherwise – “

He trailed off. Michael recognised the signs, rapid heartbeat, shortness of breath, sweating. It wasn’t the fist panic attack he’d helped Alex through, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Resting his hand on the nape of Alex’s neck, he gently tugged the soldier forward, resting their foreheads together. Grabbing Alex’s hand, he pulled it onto his chest, placing it over his heart.

“Alex, concentrate on me. Concentrate on my breathing, my heartbeat. Can you try to match them?”

He kept up the steady stream of conversation, trying to pull Alex back from wherever he was. After a few minutes, he felt Alex’s breathing start to even out, he heartbeat slowing down.

“There we go, you’re ok.”

Alex laughed at that, gripping Michael’s shirt.

“No, no I’m not. Michael, my father just tried to kill me. My father just tried to kill me. I knew he hated, but fuck, not this much. This wasn’t an accident. He came to my home with the intention to kill me. He slit my throat! If not for Kyle and Max, I’d be dead. I am sitting in a pool of my own blood because my abusive, homophobic, asshole father just tried to kill me. So, I’m cleaning it up because what else am I supposed to do? What do I do Michael?”

Michael pulled Alex into his arms, running his hands through the other’s hair, trying to comfort the sobbing man.

“We get through this, ok? We’ll clean up the blood and then we’ll plan a way to deal with your father.”

“We?”

Alex pulled away, eyes searching Michael’s face. He hadn’t realised it, but the other man was crying too, tears running down his cheek. Alex reached up, wiping the tears away, holding his breath when Michael grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss against his palm.

“Yeah, us. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I got that text? You nearly died and I wasn’t here. Look, I’ve been an idiot about us. We both have. I told you that I wanted to leave the earth to find home, but coming here today, I realised that I found my home. It’s you Alex. Wherever you are, that’s home to me. And I can’t believe it took me nearly losing you to figure it out, but I did. I love you. I have for ten years and –“

Alex had always known how to stop his rambling. Michael groaned as he was pulled into a kiss. They pulled away, breathless, happy.

“I love you too. I meant what I said, you’re my family. You’re all I need Michael.”

“Awesome. Except right now, you need a shower. Your neck is covered in blood and so are your clothes and your hands. We’ll get you into a shower because God knows how long you’ve been kneeling here, so you’ll need help. I’ll clean the blood and then we’ll order dinner and watch stupid tv, ok?”

“Like a normal date night?”

“Sure, the first of many.”

And that’s what they did. Michael pulled Alex off the floor and helped him into the shower. He dropped to his knees in the kitchen and cleaned the blood off the floor, holding back his tears as he did. Now was not the time to cry and panic. He needed to be strong. He could cry and panic later, when Alex was feeling a bit better and could help Michael feel better. It was how they worked. With the blood gone, he ordered pizza and threw Alex’s blood-soaked clothes into a bin bag with plans to burn them tomorrow morning.

“You got rid of it?”

Michael turned to Alex, balancing on his crutches beside the couch.

“I promised, didn’t I? I always keep my promises to you.”

“Go change into some sweats. Bloody jeans don’t really do it for me.”

Michael went to the bedroom, quickly changing into some sweatpants that he’d left here before. He walked back into the living room, just in time to see the pizza delivery man drop the food into Alex’s hands and leave. Michael stepped forward, taking the food and leading Alex to the couch, where they collapsed.

“American’s Got Talent?”

“Why not? I could do with something that requires no concentration?”

Ten minutes into the show and Alex was asleep on Michael’s shoulder. Michael knew they’d both be in pain tomorrow if they slept on the couch, but he didn’t want to wake Alex. He switched off the tv and lay down, pulling Alex to rest on his chest. Resting a hand on his neck, so he could feel Alex’s pulse, Michael closed his eyes, thanking God that he got another chance with the man in his arms. Tomorrow, the group would get together and plan what to do with Jesse Manes. But for now, Michael and Alex slept, secure in the knowledge that, if nothing else, they always had each other.

 

A/N Ok, after this and another two fics, I will start working on the prompts people have given me, I promise! Feel free to give me some more. They are currently saved on a word document and I will work on them along with my other fics.


	3. Chapter 3 Michael loses control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of his mother, Michael loses control of his powers.

“You go. I’m going to stay here with Guerin.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll be ok Kyle. I’ll message you tomorrow morning and we can think about what we’re going to do next.”

Kyle nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t be of any help. he drove away from the junkyard, noticing some of the junk rattling. Shit, Alex had his work cut out for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael stood in the middle of the junkyard, eyes vacant, tears running down his face. Alex approached slowly, keeping a wary eye on the trembling junk around him.

“Michael? Michael, are you ok?”

Later, Alex would say it reminded him of the IED that took his leg. But now, all he think of was how to avoid the projectiles flying through the air to get to Michael, who stood in the eye of the storm. Swearing, Alex pulled out his phone, sending a message to Max.

Michael has lost control of his powers. Any tips?

I can be there in twenty.

No, I don’t think you being here will help. You might make is worse.

The texts paused. Alex assumed Max was trying to understand his last message, but Alex didn’t have time to get caught up in the other man’s emotions.

Please, if you know anything.

Michael has always had the most volatile powers. You need to try and calm him down. Sometimes he only needs to hear a voice, other times he needs physical contact. Good luck.

Ok, let’s try voice first.

“Michael? Michael, please. You need to calm down. I know what happened was terrible, but you’re just going to hurt yourself doing this. Please Michael!”

Nothing. The man ignored him, head tilted back, eyes looking at the stars, he was oblivious to everything about him. Damn it, Alex had to try and get to him. He stood, looking at the swirling debris. There didn’t seem to be anything too sharp, but Alex knew he wouldn’t escape this without a few bruises. He took a deep breath, setting his mind to soldier mode. This was just another mission. Michael was only about forty feet away from him, but it felt like miles.

He took a step, wincing when something hit his ankle. Damnit, this was going to hurt. He got halfway there, covered in bruises and blood, before another wave of power from Michael knocked him back. Alex bounced along the ground, crying out as he hit his head off the ground. And then, it stopped. He sat up, wincing at the pain all over body. Shit, he was gonna need a week in bed after this.

“Alex?”

Alex struggled to his feet, rushing to Michael. He collided with the other man, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. He winced as Michael held him close, irritating the cuts and bruises from the debris.

“I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t. It’s not your fault Michael.”

“Yes, it is! All I’ve done today is hurt people. I hurt you, I killed my family. Maybe your father is right –“

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You had nothing to do with those deaths. My father and whoever set those bombs are responsible for killing those people. As for this?”

He gestured to his body, noting how Michael’s eyes darkened when he saw the injuries.

“You had a break down, which is understandable considering the day you’ve had.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. So am I.”

He took Michael’s hand, leading him to the trailer. He knew there wasn’t much he could do. Michael needed time to mourn, to try and understand what had happened. And it wouldn’t be easy. But this time, Alex was going to be there for Michael. No more running away.


	4. Chapter 4 Michael forgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has forgotten something. And he doesn’t seem to be the only one who has.

Maria dropped the glass in front of Michael, filling it with whiskey.

“You look like shit. That dream again?”

“Yup, same dream. Same guy.”

“Still no idea who he is.”

“No. I feel like I know him somehow, he’s familiar. But I have no idea who he is.”

“Describe him to me again. Maybe tonight is the night we figure it out.”

“I don’t know, I never see him clearly. Bit smaller than me, bit leaner. Dark hair, dark eyes. He talks to me and – “

Michael leaned over the bar, whispering,

“He talks to me like he knows what I am. He knows our secret.”

“There are three people in this town what you are. And you’re not dreaming of Kyle. Are you sure you’re telling me everything?”

There are bits of the dream Michael wanted to keep to himself. The man naked underneath him, passionate embraces. But that wasn’t all. There were long nights spent talking about nothing and everything, nights spend in each other’s arms. Michael and this man loved each other; he knew that. But he still had no idea who this guy was. No one did.

“Maybe it’s another alien trying to reach out to you.”

“Then why am I the only one having the dreams? Isobel is the psychic; it would be easier to reach out to her. Why me?”

“I don’t know Michael. I really don’t. But we’ll keep trying to figure it out, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He went to bed that night, knowing that he’d dream of the mysterious man again. It was really starting to piss Michael off. He knew this guy, but he just had no idea how! Michael didn’t like not knowing things. There was only one way to figure it out. He groaned, running his fingers through tangled curls. Michael hated this.

_“Michael? Michael, are you there? Can you hear me?”_

_The man appeared in front of him. Michael could never speak in their dreams together, but the man could. Most of the time, he seemed to be reminiscing about times he and Michael spent together. Tonight though, he looked excited._

_“Thank God. I finally did it. I finally figured out where I am. There’s a bunker, and yes, I am getting pretty damn sick of them. But there’s a bunker under Caulfield. It’s just me, a few guards and some scientists. They’re trying to do something to me. But I think I can find a way out and back to Roswell. And then hopefully, we can figure out a way to get your memory of me back. You need to look in Valenti’s cabin. I love you Michael. My father can never take that from me.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are we destroying my cabin?”

“It’s not destroying. We are looking for something. Besides, you haven’t been here since your father died Kyle.”

“I know that Guerin! I can’t explain it, it feels like I’m intruding. For some reason, seeing you standing here makes more sense than me being here.”

Kyle was right. Michael felt like he belonged in the cabin, like it was home.

“But there’s something missing, isn’t there?”

Kyle nodded, neither knowing what that thing was.

“What are we looking for?”

“No idea, I think I’ll know when I find it.”

“We’ve looked everywhere. Except under the table. But that thing is heavy.”

“Kyle.”

“Ugh fine.”

Michael bent down, glaring at Kyle when the doctor stared at his ass.

“What? I wanna see what else the fuss is about. Honestly, your ass is never going to be as good as –“

“As?”

“I don’t know who I was going to say.”

“Stop wasting time and grab the table.”

It took a log of groaning and straining, but the table was moved, revealing the trap door underneath. Michael swore, deciding it was safer to use his powers to open it. God knows what was in there.

“It’s a photograph. So terrifying.”

Michael punched Kyle in the arm, ignoring the other man’s whine, floating the picture into his hands. It was him, but a lot younger, maybe ten years. He was standing in the desert sun, a guitar in his hands. And standing beside him was the man from his dreams.

“Who is that?”

“That’s him, the guy from my dreams.”

“He looks familiar.”

They stared down at the smiling face, memories racing through both their minds. Michael saw the boy playing guitar, wearing antennas, laughing in the back of his truck, crying, walking away, pulling him away from his mother, comforting Michael afterwards. He remembered the kisses, the soft touches, the passionate, rougher touches, he remembered the feelings of love, the feelings of home, thinking that this was it, this was the person for him, his soulmate, his everything. With a gasp, he pulled himself from the memories, locking eyes with Kyle, both men recognising who was in the picture. It was Kyle who spoke up.

“Holy shit. Alex!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He was my best friend; he was like a brother to me and Rosa. How could I forget him?”

Maria pulled Liz into her arms, tears streaming down both their faces.

“We both did Liz. This isn’t on you.”

“But how? Hoe could we forget the boy we’ve known for nearly thirty years?”

Isobel cleared her throat, bringing everyone’s attention to her.

“His father, remember?”

_It had been a good night. Michael and Liz were making headway on their serum and Max and Isobel spent the day working on her powers. They deserved a nice, relaxing drink. Which is why they went to the Pony after closing, when they knew they could have some privacy. The small group sat at the bar, Liz sitting on Max’s lap, Michael standing behind Alex, arms wrapped around the other man’s waist. It was nice. Until Jesse Manes walked in. Alex stood, ready ton confront his father. With a wave of Jesse’s hand, Alex flew over the bar, hitting the shelves behind it, bottles falling and breaking over him._

_“Alex!”_

_Michael leapt towards his boyfriend, before another gesture had everyone else pinned to the wall. Jesse approached the bar, pouring himself a shot of whiskey from one of the surviving bottles._

_“I have to say; I like these powers. Come on, you didn’t think I was just collecting those freaks, did you? No, I wanted their abilities for myself. And now I have them, it’ll be so much easier to kill you. But I’m not going to do that just yet. Instead, I’m going to take my son back. And I am going to break him until he wants nothing more than the death of every alien in this country.”_

_Jesse leaned into Michael, delighted at the tears and rage he saw in the other’s eyes._

_“The last thing you’ll see as you die is the man you love pointing the weapon at you. Not that you’ll know him. Can’t have you searching for him after all. None of you will remember this.”_

_With a snap of his fingers, they fell to the ground, unconscious. Jesse grinned. There was an upside to those freaks. Who knew?_

“Holy shit. He used our family as science experiments. What if he’s doing that to Alex? Giving him powers? Turning him against us?”

“We know where he is. He told me last night. He’s been reaching out to me in my dreams. I was never sure why or how.”

Liz nodded, following Michael’s train of thought.

“If he has powers now, one of them might be like Isobel’s. And he has the strongest connection with you. You’re his anchor, his safe place.”

“Yeah. And now we’re going to go get him back and I am never letting his father hurt him again, I don’t care what we have to do.”

He looked around the group, glad when he saw the determined faces surrounding him. They were gonna save Alex. Jesse Manes wouldn’t know what hit him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex jerked awake as the alarms started blaring. He sat up, trying to shake the cotton form his head. He’d been in his cell for six months. He knew this because his father constantly bragged about how his friends still didn’t remember him, making it seem like they never cared about Alex. Add in the abuse from the guards and Jesse, the not so nutritious meals once a day and the constant experimenting from the scientists and Alex wasn’t in the greatest physical shape. Not even mentioning that fact that his father destroyed his prosthetic.

But these alarms were different, they weren’t shift change alarms. Using one of his new abilities (and wasn’t that terrifying, his father with alien abilities?), Alex reached out to the nearest guard. He got flashes, lights flickering, gunshots, nose bleeds, people being tossed aside. Alex opened his eyes, smiling when he saw who was standing on the other side of the cell door.

“Michael.”

He was a vision, bathed in the red lights of the alarm. His jaw was tense, brows furrowed, eyes dark. With a sharp gesture, the plexiglass of his cell door shattered, Michael stepping through. Alex rose, stumbling to meet him halfway. Michael swept him into his arms, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder, crying, mumbling apologies and begging for forgiveness. Alex laughed through his own tears, tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair (God, he had missed those curls) pulling him up so he could look into his gorgeous eyes.

“Why in the hell are you apologising? You found me. You saved me, just like I knew you would.”

Michael pulled back, searching Alex’s face. Whatever he found calmed him down, his arms tightening around Alex’s waist.

“I’ll always find you Alex. No matter where you go, I’m right behind you.”

Alex cupped that lovely face, bringing Michael closer for a long-awaited kiss. As it turned more passionate, Michael tuning to pin Alex against the wall, Max called out.

“Hate to be a cock block, even though no one wants to see that, but we gotta go. Manes called in reinforcements. We can’t handle that many men.”

Michael pulled away, pressing a final, soft kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“Can you walk?”

“Not that far.”

“Hold on tight darlin’.”

With that, Michael pulled Alex into a bridal lift, making him laugh.

“Something funny?”

“Never though the first time you’d carry me like this would be after rescuing me from my psycho father’s prison.”

“Life works in mysterious ways. Let’s go. You have a few reunions ahead of you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sighed as Liz, Kyle and Maria finally left the cabin, locking the door behind them. No one had stayed too long, Alex was too weak and too tired, but Michael just needed to be alone with the love of his live who he’d forgotten for six months. He made his way to the bedroom, stripping along the way, pausing when he reached the door. Alex sat up in the bed, resting against the headboard. He looked exhausted. His hair was still wet from the shower he climbed into once he got back to the cabin. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He was surrounded by blankets and pillows given to him by Liz, Maria and Isobel. Max had left a gun on the bedside table, making sure to let Alex know that under no circumstance was Michael allowed to use it. And Kyle had strong armed the hospital pharmacy into giving him the prescriptions Alex needed. Michael had never seen anything as beautiful in his entire life.

The man was lucky. Malnourished, dehydrated, a few bruised ribs, along with bruises and cuts from the abuse. The main concern was those powers he had now. But, the group decided, that was a later problem. They wanted Alex to heal first. Then they’d worry about the powers.

“My father is still out there. He can come back at any time.”

“Your father comes after you again, I’m killing him. And I don’t think I’ll be the only one.”

Alex smiled sadly at Michael.

“Can’t disagree with you on that one. Why are you all the way over there?”

Michael quickly climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. They lay down, Alex’s head resting on Michael’s chest, Michael’s hand resting on Alex’s neck at his pulse point. He needed that reassurance that the other was ok, was actually here with him. They both did.

“How did you reach me? In my dreams?”

“I don’t know. I’d fall asleep and you were there in front of me. So, I started talking to you. I thought you were a figment of my imagination, especially since you seemed to have no idea who I was. Then, my dad told me what he’d done to me and I realised I had powers like Isobel, except not as strong. From what I gather, I can only connect with people I have a strong emotional bond with. Who could I ever have a stronger bond with than you?”

Alex looked up, wiping away the tears on Michael’s cheeks.

“I nearly lost you forever. All because I forgot you.”

“But you didn’t lose me. You found me Michael and I’m right here with you. It’s not a dream anymore, it’s reality. And I plan on staying here for a very long time, for as long as you’ll have me. I love you starman. Nothing will change that.”

“I love you too darlin’. Always and forever.”

They shared a gentle kiss, broken when Alex yawned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get much sleep in the prison. They kept waking me up to do those experiments. I’m not up to much tonight.”

“That’s ok, we have the rest of our lives to have sex. Go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know you will Michael. You always were my safe harbour.”

With those words, Alex slipped into a deep sleep, knowing he was safe for the first time in six months. Michael didn’t want to sleep. He watched Alex throughout the night, still in disbelief that he was back in his arms. He pulled Alex closer, not wanting an inch of space between their bodies. Watching the man sleep, wincing occasionally as he moved and jostled a bruise or cut, Michael made a promise to himself. No one would ever hurt Alex again. Michael would do whatever it takes to keep the man he loved safe. If that meant killing Jesse Manes, so be it. Michael would rip him limb from limb, and he had the powers to do just that. Alex whimpered in his sleep, relaxing when Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering reassurances into his ear that he was safe, he wasn’t alone. Michael fell asleep, hand resting against Alex’s heart, reassuring him that he was here. Jesse, the powers, everything else was a tomorrow problem. Right now, Michael had his soulmate safe in his arms, in their home. For now, that was more than good enough.

 

A/N Why can’t I write fluff for these guys? Why do I always go angsty? Next one is gonna be so fluffy you guys, that it will give you diabetes. Since I already have that, I’ll probably go into a diabetic coma from writing it!


	5. Chapter 5 Isobel interferes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel and Max reveal something that may destroy their relationship with Michael.
> 
> Remember when I said I was gonna write fluff? Surprise! I didn’t. More angst!

It had been a tough few months. Michael and Isobel had worked tirelessly to unlock their powers, but they succeeded, and Max was revived. After giving him a week to recover, Liz decided to throw a party at the Crashdown. She organised everything, inviting the Alien Crew as they called themselves now. And looking over her friends, Liz was happy for the first time since high school. She and Max were in a good place, Maria and Michael had realised they were better off as friends and both seemed happier for it. And Rosa was getting used to being the youngest all of a sudden. Although there were some people missing. She tapped her sister on the shoulder, knowing the woman had gotten close to the two missing men.

“Where are Kyle and Alex? Party started thirty minutes ago.”

“I know, right? It’s not like Alex to be late. I’ll message them, see where they are. Maybe you should check on Isobel? She looks weird over there.”

Isobel had shown up ten minutes ago and sequestered herself in a corner booth, not making eye contact with anyone. Liz approached carefully. The woman had clearly been crying and was drinking a bottle of nail polish remover, a second one open in front of her. Sitting across from her, Liz could see that she was trembling.

“Isobel, are you ok?”

“I did something. That Max will probably kill me for me. And Michael will hate me for.”

“Please, Michael could never hate you.”

Liz gasped as Isobel looked up from the table. There was so much emotion in her eyes, anger, guilt, sadness. What the hell had happened. Before she could ask, the door to the café slammed open. Kyle stood at the door, glaring at Michael.

“Did you know?”

“What?”

Kyle growled, grabbing Michael’s denim shirt and shoving against the counter.

“Don’t bullshit me Guerin! Did you know? About Alex?”

“What about him? Is he alright?”

“He didn’t know.”

Isobel drew the attention to herself. She stood from the booth, pushing Kyle away from Michael.

“He doesn’t know.”

“What don’t I know?”

“We wanted to protect you.”

And now Max was involved. Liz sent a confused look to Maria, who seemed as lost as she was. The only people not confused were Kyle, Max and Isobel. Kyle looked like he was going to kill someone, Max looked tired and Isobel, God, she looked heartbroken. Michael glared at his siblings, wondering what he needed to cover up now.

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on? What has this got to do with Alex?”

Kyle laughed, a bitter, hateful sound.

“Go on Isobel, tell him. Tell him that you are the reason the love of his life abandoned him to go fight in a active war zone! That you and your brother are the reason why Alex has a fake leg to go with that trauma and PTSD! That because of you, Alex can’t sleep through the night because he has nightmares after watching men he considered friends and brothers die in front of him. Tell him!”

Isobel was sobbing now, arms wrapped around her waist. Max stood behind the counter, staring out the window with tears dripping down his face. Both seemed lost in their memories.

“What is he talking about?”

Michael’s cracked voice pulled the twins from wherever they were. If Isobel and Max looked upset, Michael looked broken. He was crying silently, tears on his cheeks, shoulders heaving. But it was eyes. The look of betrayal and heartbreak in his eyes broke Isobel. She rushed forward, reaching out to Michael’s healed hand. He pulled away, clenching and unclenching the hand, gritting his teeth at the lack of pain.

“What did you do?”

“Michael, we wanted to help, we wanted to keep you safe.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“You had a nightmare.”

Max looked up from the counter, wanting Michael to understand that they did it for him.

“About your hand. Isobel saw Jesse Manes break it. We thought that Alex was bad for you. We wanted to protect you.”

“So, you sent him away?”

“Max asked me to do three things. One was to increase his fear of his father, so Alex would do anything he told him to. I bought the idea of joining the Air Force to the front of his mind and gave him a nudge to follow through.”

“And the third?”

Both twins looked down, neither able to meet Michael’s furious eyes.

“The third!”

“I had her tone down his feelings for you, make it easier for him to leave you.”

Michael sobbed, the sound ripping painfully from his chest. He gripped the counter top, bending over as his breath became shorter.

“Isobel wasn’t supposed to tell him!”

“Don’t you dare put this on me Max, don’t you dare! This was a choice we made together.”

“It wasn’t your choice to make! Did you actually think I’d be alright with this? That I’d fall out of love with him and thank you for what you did?”

Kyle reached out, grabbing Michael and helping him straighten up.

“I get that you’re furious. But Isobel, in some idiotic way to clear everything and make it all right, went to the cabin and told Alex. And then she undid everything. He needs you right now. Leave us here. You can deal with these two when you’re a bit calmer.”

Kyle was right. Michael looked at his friends, glad to see that they all look horrified. Maria was sobbing into Rosa’s shoulder, remembering the horror stories Alex had told her, Liz looked furious as Rosa held her back and Kyle just looked tired. And sad that his friend went through everything he did for no reasons.

“You’re right. I need to go to Alex.”

“Give me your keys, you’re in no condition to drive.”

Walking out of the restaurant, Michael placed a block on his bond with Isobel and Max, taking some joy in their pained grunts as he slammed it down. They had no right to his emotions and feelings, not anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle left him at the cabin. A long hug, some encouraging words and he was gone. Taking a deep breath, Michael opened the door, freezing at the sight in front of him. Alex sat against a wall; legs pulled to his chest. Michael knew that couldn’t be comfortable with the prosthetic. The living room was destroyed, as was the kitchen and the tony bot of the bedroom he could see. Things had been ripped from walls, thrown to the ground, turned over. But Michael concentrated on Alex. The other man was ignoring him. Or hadn’t noticed him. He was staring at his dog tags in his hands, face blank, dried tears on his cheeks, eyes red and puffy. Michael crouched in front of him, resting a gentle hand, his healed one, he noted absently, on the dog tags.

“Alex?”

Alex broke out of his trance. He gripped Michael’s hand, the dog tags digging into their palms. Looking up, his face crumpled, and Alex started sobbing.

“No, no, darlin’ no.”

Michael moved to sit beside him, pulling Alex into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. all Michael had ever wanted to do was keep Alex safe, and he couldn’t even do that. But he could be there for Alex, help him through this. Right now, what else could he do?

Alex stopped crying after twenty minutes. Michael helped him to his feet and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Alex sat at the table and pulled off his prosthetic, watching Michael as the other man made them tea that Maria left to help Alex with his panic attacks. He handed the cup to Alex, sitting beside him at the table, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. There was silence as both men drank, wondering where to go from here. Eventually, Alex spoke up.

“I keep thinking what if, you know! What is Isobel never got to me? Would I have followed you to college, cut my father out of my life? Would I be in an office now? Have both legs?”

He glanced at Michael from the corner of his eyes, sad smile on his face.

“Would we be in a better place now? But I guess we’ll never know, will we?”

He laughed sadly, finishing his tea. Michael looked at him, knowing what he had to say, just not sure how to say it. He put his cup on the table, reaching out to clasp Alex’s hands in his own.

“We are not a what if. We, just, we are, ok? I love you. I’ve loved you since I was seventeen and that didn’t change when you went to war and barely contacted me, when you came back and kept pulling away and it sure as hell isn’t going to change now I know my siblings fucked with your mind.”

“She, she made me love you less. How could she do that to us?”

Michael pulled Alex close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I don’t know. I didn’t stay long enough for an explanation.”

“I get it. They wanted to protect you. I want to keep you safe as well. But I don’t know if I can ever forgive them for this.”

“Me neither.”

Alex pulled away, looking into Michael’s eyes, searching for something.

“You’re serious.”

“They took the love of my life and ripped you away from me. Ten years spent wondering if you were alive or if you were ok. And now I find out it’s because of my siblings who I sacrificed my entire future for? No. Just no.”

Alex stood, moving in front of Michael. He cupped the other’s face in his hands, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“I never realised how much I love you. I can’t explain it Michael. It’s..it’s –“

“Cosmic? Like a supernova bursting inside you? It feels uncontainable, like it’s pouring from every molecule. And if you don’t let it out in some way, it’ll destroy you. It’s terrifying. But it’s also the most amazing thing you’ve ever felt in your life.”

As he spoke, Michael stood, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, holding him close.

“Yeah, that’s it exactly.”

“I’ve felt that way for ten years. I love you Alex. I always have and I probably always will. I know it’s not gonna be easy with my family and your family and aliens and everything, but I wanna try. A real proper try, an adult relationship. With proper communication. What do you say?”

Alex smiled at Michael, happy for the first time in a long while.

“Of course that’s what I want. And I know it’ll be difficult, but you’re worth that Michael, you’re worth the work and the effort. And I am more than prepared to spend my life proving that to you. I love you.”

They stood in the ruins of Alex’s house, sharing soft kisses and plans for the future. They knew that they still had to deal with Max and Isobel. They knew that they still had a lot to discuss. But for now, knowing that they loved each other and would be there for each other was enough. Their love was cosmic. And most importantly, it was theirs.

 

A/N I swear to God, my next one will be fluff, I am finishing that AU if it kills me.


	6. Chapter 6 Alex has a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s one more secret Alex needs to tell Michael

It really shouldn’t be this hard. Alex knew that he had to tell Michael the truth. And he had evidence, so he knew Michael would believe him. He just had no idea how to start the conversation. Or what to say. Or when the best time to do it was. Alex groaned, dropping his head onto the bar top. This was hopeless. But Michael had told Alex everything. It was only fair that Alex do the same.

“Hey Maria, when Michael comes in, could you ask him to go straight to the cabin?”

“Since when am I your secretary? Use your phone like everyone else.”

“It broke yesterday, and I haven’t had time to fix it. Please?”

He knew that Maria could never resist his puppy dog eyes, no one could.

“Ugh, fine. But you owe me Alex. I don’t do this for just anyone.”

Laughing, Alex avoided the towel Maria threw at him. He needed to go set everything up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael opened the door to the cabin, calling out to Alex.

“You in here? Maria said you wanted to see me, sounded serious. Alex?”

“Hang on a second. Wait outside.”

Michael sat on the porch, wondering what was so important that Alex couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

“Hey.”

“Hey, what’s with the shield? I’m all for roleplay, but I’m a bit too tired tonight.”

“It’s not roleplay. Look, you shared your secrets with me, so I’m sharing mine with you.”

“That you’re a Captain America fanboy?”

“That I’m Captain America.”

Michael laughed; Alec always had a weird sense of humour.

“Yeah sure you are. And I’m in love with Liz.”

Alex wasn’t laughing. Why wasn’t Alex laughing?

“You’re not serious?”

“Yup.”

“But how?”

“They wanted volunteers. My father signed me up. I was injected with the super soldier serum and there was something about rays? I don’t know, I’m better with computers than biology. But I came out faster, stronger, better.”

“Prove it. Throw the shield. That thing does not obey the laws of physics, I’ve seen videos.”

Alex shrugged, tossing the shield at the side of the house. It rebounded off the house, a tree, the ground and back into Alex’s arms. Grinning, he turned to Michael, who watched him, a mix of shock and lust in his eyes.

“Holy shit.”

“Yup.”

“You look happy with that thing.”

Alex stroked the edge of the shield, tightening his grip on the straps.

“It gave me a purpose. And an escape from my father. When the process was successful, I joined an agency called SHIELD and then joined the Avengers.”

“When you disappear for work?”

“Yeah, I’m going to fight the villain of the week.”

“Wait, what about your leg? Wouldn’t the serum help with that?”

Alex sat on the porch beside Michael, handing over the shield for the other to examine.

“I have a better healing factor in that I can heal a broken bone in two or three days. But there was no healing what happened to my leg. I do, however, have a top of the line prosthetic handmade by Tony Stark. So that’s pretty cool.”

Michael ran his over Alex’s body, a smirk on his face.

“You know, I have had sex dreams about two men in my life. One was you, which made sense. The other was Captain America in that stealth suit. And now that makes sense as well.”

“It’s always about sex with you isn’t it?”

Michael pulled at Alex until he was straddling the other man, hands tangled in his curls.

“When I’m dating what magazine say is the hottest Avengers, yes, it’s going to be about sex.”

He kissed Alex, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him close.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m putting you down as my next of kin, in case I get hurt in a fight. I want you to be the first to know, I want you to be there.”

Michael sighed, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Thank you. I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do. And I love you too.”

“There are 2 questions though. Exactly how strong are you? And do you have that stealth suit here?”

A/N I finally write the fluff. I saw Endgame and just couldn’t get Alex as Captain America out of my head, I don’t know why.


	7. Chapter 7 sick Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts getting sick and has a difficult decision to make.

It started small, a tickle in his chest. Then, that tickle turned into a pain. Alex thought it was just a cold, at worst a chest infection. He went to Kyle, got some antibiotics, hoped for the best. For a few weeks, it seemed to be getting better.

And then one day, he saw Michael in the Crashdown. The tickle came back. Alex didn’t make any connection. At least not until later that night. Kyle and he were watching Star Trek when a coughing fit started. Kyle watched concerned as he coughed into a towel from the kitchen. He pulled it away, Kyle frowning at the sight of blood.

“Kyle, you see this too, right?”

The doctor slid closer, taking the towel from Alex’s hand.

“Shit.”

Looking down at the bloody petals on the towel, Alex had to agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some Googling, they learned that the flowers were yellow carnations, flowers that symbolised rejection. After that, it was pretty obvious who was the reason for Alex’s Hanahaki Disease.

“There is a cure.”

“The surgery.”

“It’s an option.”

“But that gets rid of everything. Not just the love, but the feelings, friendship, all my emotions tied to Michael. I can’t do that.”

Kyle nodded, understanding. He knew that Michael had been an important part of Alex’s life for over a decade now. Alex had gone to war to protect the other man, he’d fought his father, nearly died for him. Kyle had never seen more people more in love. And he knew Alex. He’d never want to get rid of his feelings for Michael, they were too precious, too important to him.

But Kyle also understood Michael’s need for something easy and painless. As long as Alex was tied to memories of his father and Caulfield, there was no hope of a relationship between the two. Which lowered Alex’s chances of survival if he refused the surgery.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Keep this to yourself for now. I’ll need check-ups, won’t I?”

“I want you at the hospital weekly. We’ll need to keep an eye on the growth. And when it gets too bad, we’ll have to admit you.”

“No, I’ve spent enough time in hospitals. When it happens, I want to die here, on my own terms.”

“But it doesn’t have to happen! Michael still loves you, if you tell him, you don’t have to die.”

Alex stood, pacing around the room. Kyle winced, noticing the limp. The past few weeks had been hell on Alex’s leg, even if he’d never admit it.

“I don’t want Michael to be with me because he has no other choice. If he’s with me, it should be because he wants to be. Because we’ve worked through our problems and we’ve talked and healed. Not because otherwise I’ll die.”

He looked to his friend, surprised to see Kyle was crying.

“I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to put on you especially now, but please don’t tell him. Don’t tell anyone. For one, I want to things my way.”

“Ok. I don’t agree with it in any way, but this is what you want. And it’s not like you ask for much, so I can give you this one thing.”

Alex pulled his friend into a hug, made less awkward when Kyle stood to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist.

“Thank you Kyle. You’re the best, you know that?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex lasted longer than Kyle thought he would. For five months he went about his daily life as if nothing was wrong. It was only when he was alone with Kyle that he allowed himself to show any weakness. By the fifth month, he was only leaving the house once a week. And then Kyle got the text he was waiting for. It was a picture of a yellow carnation in full bloom. Normally, Kyle would find the picture beautiful. But the blood and spit covering the bloom and surrounding it meant that Alex had progressed to coughing up full blooms. Kyle sighed, knowing that Alex was nearing the end.

“Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been one week since Alex sent Kyle the picture. Since then, he’d been confined to his bed, oxygen mask on 24/7 to help with his breathing, too weak to do anything except watch tv and argue with Kyle about telling Michael. Kyle knew that Alex wouldn’t last the week. He was coughing up carnations at least four times a day. He also knew that Michael had broken up with Maria, realising that she deserved more the someone who wanted something easy and fun. So, he made a decision that he knew Alex would hate. But one he hoped his friend would live long enough to thank him for. Or kill him for. With Alex, it could go either way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the footsteps heading towards the bedroom, Alex called out.

“Kyle? Where have you been? I thought this was your day off?”

“Oh my God. I thought he was joking, but Jesus Christ.”

Alex turned towards the door, praying that he was so sick he was hearing things.

“Michael.”

“Kyle came to see me, said that you were sick. Jesus Alex, what’s wrong with you?”

He entered the room, eyes taking in the oxygen, bloody sheets and towels bundled in a corner of the room, the bin by the side of the bed. Michael felt the tears at the corners of his eyes. He’d never seen so weak before. God, he was actually going to die. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing away some flower petals. He knew if he looked and Alex, he’d break down.

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with.”

Michael laughed through his tears.

“Gonna have to disagree with you there Manes. Look at yourself. Are you serious?”

Alex sighed, feeling more tired by the second. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Michael today.

“Michael, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at the Pony?”

Michael was suddenly very interested in the duvet cover.

“Maria and I broke up. She deserves more than me. She deserves more than someone who’s so in love with another person that they couldn’t give even part of their heart to someone else.”

Alex gasped, feeling a tickle in the back of his throat. Damnit, the last thing he wanted was to cough up a flower in front of Michael of all people.

“Michael? What do you mean?”

The alien stood, moving to kneel beside Alex’s side of the bed. He grabbed the other man’s hand, noting with concern how thin he was.

“I’m sorry. For hurting you. You’ve been tied up in so many painful memories that I found it nearly impossible to separate you and your father and those memories from each other.”

He paused as Alex coughed harshly into a towel, wincing when he heard him hack something up. When he finished, Alex tossed the towel to the side of the bed, hiding it from Michael’s view. He nodded at the other to continue.

“But the Iz signed up for some therapy. And it really seemed to help her. So, I signed up too.”

“Michael that’s great.”

“Yeah, it’s been a big help. And it helped me separate everything in my mind.”

“What are you saying?”

Michael looked up, meeting Alex’s eyes. He wanted to be sure that there was no confusion, no way that Alex could misunderstand him.

“I was in that pod for fifty years. And I got out at just the right time to meet you. I don’t know if that was the universe telling me something, but I’m gonna take it like that’s what it meant.”

“Are you saying we’re soulmates?”

“Possibly? I don’t know. But I want to find out. We’ve had a weird relationship. Considering how I feel about you, that we’ve had a decade together; I know so little about you. But I want to spend the rest of my life learning all that stuff. Everything that makes you, you. I want to know it Alex. And I’m hoping that you’ll give me the second chance to do that. I know I hurt you when I went to Maria and I probably don’t deserve another chance, but please, I am begging you. I love you Alex and if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Alex coughed, Michael leaning back, becoming concerned when it didn’t stop. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Alex’s back.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Alex pointed towards the bin, choking on something. Michael held the bin in front of Alex’s mouth, very confused. Kyle hadn’t mentioned Alex being physically sick, but he was heaving pretty badly into the bin, and there was some liquid hitting the bottom of the bin. The coughs weren’t getting better, if anything they were getting worse. Michael, concerned, floated his phone in front of his face, texting Kyle to get to the cabin and now. Finally, there was a wet thud as something big landed in the bin. Alex collapsed back against the pillows, gasping for breath. Michael looked into the bin, afraid of what he’d find.

“A flower?”

A yellow carnation lay at the bottom of the bin. Covered in blood from the bottom of the flower to its roots, it was obvious that Alex had just coughed it up. Michael stared at Alex, who smiled weakly at him. Kyle burst into the room. Taking one look at the scene in front of him, Michael crying, Alex exhausted, but happy, Kyle collapsed against the door frame, relieved.

“Oh good, you two finally figured it out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle left after an hour with strict warnings for Alex to stay in bed for another day, at least. Michael locked the door after him, making his way back to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he examined Alex. The other man looked healthier already, his skin not as pale, not as weak looking. Kyle had helped him shower as Michael changed the bedsheets and threw everything into the washing machine. He approached the bed, grinning as Alex smiled up at him.

“So, Hanahaki, huh? Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Probably not. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to be.”

“Not out of a sense of obligation?”

“See, I knew you’d get it.”

Alex patted the bed next to him, watching Michael strip down to his boxers and slide under the covers.

“So, soulmates huh?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I know I love you. And I want to spend forever proving how much I love you.”

“I love you too Michael. But we have a lot to work through, this isn’t going to be easy.”

“I don’t want easy, not with you. I’m ready to fight and work for this, for us. Aren’t you?”

Alex pulled him into a gentle kiss, really just a press of lips. It was so different from their normal kisses. It reminded Michael of being seventeen in the museum, the nerves as he kissed the one person he’d ever had any real feelings for, praying that he didn’t screw things up. It was nice, soothing, familiar, what he’d been missing. They broke apart, foreheads resting together as Michael ran his hands up and down Alex’s back in a soothing gesture.

“Of course I want to work for this.”

“Good, we can discuss it more tomorrow. You need sleep. We’ll make breakfast in the morning and discuss it then, kay?”

“Kay.”

Alex lay back, turning on his side, pulling Michael’s arm around his waist. Michael pulled Alex into his body, holding him tight. Pressing kisses to the back of his neck, he listened as Alex’s breathing slowed and the men fell into a deep sleep. Holding him close, knowing that he had nearly lost Alex, Michael vowed to never spend another day away from the man in his arms. Falling asleep to the sound of Alex’s breathing, his heartbeat under his hand, Michael vowed to protect Alex from anything or anyone that would try to hurt him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alex and he wanted it to be a long life. Let them come, they’d soon regret it.

A/N I suck at endings! I’m sorry


	8. Chapter 8 Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Alex knows more than three aliens.

He saw it out of the corner of his eyes everywhere he went. And it was starting to annoy Michael. It was just there. And it made no sense. It didn’t belong in Roswell (then again, the same could be said about Michael). And he wasn’t the only one. Kyle had pulled him aside, asking if it was one of his, whatever that meant. Max and Isobel wanted to talk about it over every dinner, Maria said she got some weird feeling off it and Liz insisted that she saw it appear out of nowhere. It made no sense. Michael decided to ask Alex if he had heard anything around the base. Something like this must have been noticed by the air force, right? He parked his car outside the cabin, wondering how to start this conversation. Climbing out of the car, he froze. At the side of the house, there it was. That ridiculous, blue phone box that they had seen around town. And now it was right beside Alex’s house. What the hell was going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He burst through the door, admittedly a bit dramatically, to see Alex drinking a cup of coffee with a man in a bow tie. Was that a fez on his head?

“What’s with the box?”

“Ah, that’s mine. Terribly sorry, she kind of latched onto Alex when he travelled with us the first time. Sometimes, she wants to see him and follows his emotional trail. Everywhere we landed was somewhere Alex spends a lot of time. Or he had an extreme emotional response there. But the important thing is we found him! And he had tea!”

Michael stared at the man in front of him, incredibly confused.

“What?”

Alex laughed. This was a familiar response to his friend.

“Oh, forgive me. Nice to meet you Michael Guerin of Antar. I am the Doctor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sat on the couch, ignoring his vibrating phone. He still wasn’t sure how to explain the Doctor to Max and Isobel, so he just decided to ignore them.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I know everything.”

Alex and the Doctor shared a glance, both men laughing. Michael glared at them.

“Sorry Guerin. I guess you need to know the Doctor to find that funny.”

“You know I’m from Antar. How do you know that?”

“You’re not the only alien that Alex knows. I’m the Doctor, a Timelord.”

“Which is?”

“We were an alien race that could travel through all of time and space.”

“Were?”

“I am the last of my kind.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels. So, your blue box is a time machine? And Alex travelled with you?”

“Yes, the TARDIS. It can take me anywhere. I met Alex five years ago in the Iraqi desert. He helped me with an infestation problem, and I took him with me. Always bringing him back to the exact time we left. That’s the joy of time travel.”

Michael paced, knowing what he wanted to ask, just not sure how. Alex, always in tune with his boyfriend’s emotions, stopped him with a hand on his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Ask him Michael.”

The mechanic turned, praying that the Timelord in front of him would say yes.

“Can you bring me to Antar? And my siblings? You said anywhere in space, right?”

The Doctor looked down at his tea, unable to meet Michael’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry. Antar was destroyed in a civil war. I would assume that’s why you and your family are here. To protect you and save your lives.”

Michael fell onto the couch. His entire life he had thought he could go home, back to wherever he came from. And now, knowing that it was gone? Wait.

“Can’t you stop that? You have a time machine. Can’t we go back and stop it from being destroyed?”

“I’m sorry. It’s a fixed point in time, the destruction of Antar has to happen. If I meddle, reality would rip apart the seams.”

Michael fell back, deflated. He leaned into Alex when the other man wrapped an arm around his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. He didn’t know why he was crying. Michael had never been to Antar, why was he so upset about it being gone?

“He can still see it though, can’t he? Can’t they? You don’t have to stop the destruction, but can’t you take them to a point in Antar’s history and let them see where they came from? Learn their roots?”

The Doctor jumped up, reenergised.

“Yes! This is why I love you Alex, always ready with a plan, a true leader. Michael, contact your siblings. We can go to Antar!”

“We can?”

“Of course. It’s Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I can travel through time. I can bring you to see Antar before the destruction!”

“Really? We can see our planet?”

“Yes, yes. But quickly. I need Alex’s help with a Dalek problem. Oh, we can leave you three on Antar and deal with that! Yes, this is a brilliant plan. What’s with the face?”

Michael looked up at Alex, who had a strange smile on his face.

“I just hate the Daleks. They’re never a fun time.”

“No but think how happy Michael will be after seeing his planet! Go, contact Max and Isobel. We’re going to Antar!”

A/N I don’t think I’ve seen a Doctor Who crossover, which is odd. I was stuck between Doctor Who and Venom, but my love for the Doctor prevailed. And it’s Matt Smith because he’s my favourite Doctor


	9. Chapter 9 sequel to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sweetiepie3486 on AO3: Loving these! Are we gonna get an update to is it chapter 5? The one where Michael finds out that Is and Max sent Alex away! Cuz I’m really dying for one!

“I said I’d hate you, remember? If you were the reason Alex went to war. And you were.”

“And do you hate me?”

“You tell me!”

Michael let a tiny bit of the rage he felt trickle through the still blocked bond. Max winced, not expecting the amount of hate and rage he felt.

“How did you think I’d feel? That I’d understand you were trying to protect me, and it would all be ok? That’s I’d forgive you because we’re family?”

“How is this any different that what you did to Liz?”

“Because you knew Liz was safe!”

Max flew through the air, landing in a heap at the door to the Airstream. He looked up, ready for another attack. But Michael wasn’t even looking at him. His little brother was crouched on the ground, face buried in his hands, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. Max approached slowly. Michael had the best control of all of them, but Max had never seen him this emotional before.

“You knew she was safe Max. I didn’t have that, ok?”

Michael straightened, meeting Max’s eyes. He was done trying to hide his feelings, done trying to make his siblings feel better at the cost of himself.

“Ten years Max. Do you know I used to read military obituaries, terrified that I’d see his name there? Because if he was dead, who was going to tell me? So, I forced myself to read them praying to every God there was that he wouldn’t be on there.”

Max couldn’t bring himself to meet Michael’s gaze. He knew that something was wrong with Michael over those ten years, but he thought it was the fact that the three were covering up a murder, not terrified about the love of his life dying in a desert on the other side of the globe.

“Tell me what to do to fix this?”

“How can you? I have given up everything for you and Isobel. I had a full ride to UNM. Alex was gonna come with me. But then I had to help you and Isobel and by the time I saw Alex again, he’d signed up. And I was so confused. Because nothing scared Alex more than becoming like his father and the Airforce was a massive part of that. And now I learn that he did it because you and Isobel forced him to? After everything he’s been through. Watching his friends die, being tortured, held as a POW and loosing his leg? Max, I don’t know if you can make this ok.”

His brother nodded, but Michael knew better than to think either sibling would just give up.

“I need time, ok? Alex still isn’t one hundred percent after what Isobel did to him last week and I don’t want her, or you, coming to the cabin, freaking him out.

“Deal.”

“And the block stays.”

“Isobel isn’t dealing well with that Michael. The block needs to go.”

Michael laughed. There was the Max he knew, making decisions for everyone else based on what he thought was right.

“Alright, fine. You want it gone? It’s gone.”

Max cried out, falling to his knees as Michael’s emotions crashed over him. There was so much anger, sadness, disappointment racing through him that Max didn’t know what to do. And then it stopped, Michael slamming down the block so hard it physically hurt.

“That’s how I’ve felt all week Max. And anytime I see you or Isobel it gets worse. So, you need to leave me alone. When I’m ready, I’ll come to you. Until then, I don’t want to see you or hear from you or Isobel. Is that clear?”

Max nodded. He knew Isobel wouldn’t be happy with his decision, but for once Max was going to put Michael first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How was it?”

Michael closed the door to the cabin behind him, joining Alex on the couch. They had been eating breakfast there and watching Netflix when Max’s text came through, the second one that morning. Michael, starting to get annoyed, arranged to meet him at the pods.

“Hard, but I think I finally got it through his thick skull that I need to make the first move.”

“So, no more texts? No more impromptu visits?”

Michael pulled Alex into his arms, pressing a kiss to the other man’s cheek.

“No. It’s just us.”

“Good. I could do without seeing your family for the next few weeks.”

“You and me both.”

Michael knew that his relationship with his siblings would never be the same, how could it be? But on the other hand, his relationship with Alex would never be the same either. After Alex’s understandable breakdown, the two spent the rest of the night talking. They knew they loved each other, but as Alex said, sometimes that wasn’t always enough. Add in their history and everything Jesse Manes had done, and it seemed like their relationship was doomed.

Except, neither man wanted to give up on their relationship. They knew that they had a lot to work on, alone and together. Michael had years of abuse from his foster homes, his feelings of inadequacy and, he could admit, a slight drinking problem. Alex had the trauma of an abusive father, fighting in a war, losing a limb and then returning to work with said abusive father. But they had each other, which was already an improvement on the past ten years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SlytherinQueen021 on AO3: Michael breaks up with Alex but finds outs he's pregnant.

Alex wasn’t surprised when Michael broke up with him. He knew that the other man needed peace, a fresh start, something uncomplicated. And he couldn’t get that with Alex. At least not yet. It hurt that he went to Maria, but he understood. Alex’s plan had been to avoid the couple unless absolutely necessary. And it worked. For a few months.

Until his routine check-up at the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pregnant!?”

“Yup. Three months.”

“So, it’s Guerin’s?”

“Haven’t been with anyone else since getting back to Roswell, go yeah.”

“Shit. You’re having a half alien baby.”

“Which is why I need you to be my doctor.”

“Woah Alex, I’m not an OBGYN, I know nothing about natal care.”

“But you know about alien physiology. I can’t go to a normal hospital with this Kyle. The doctor at the base already wants to send me for tests because she thinks there’s something wrong. I held her off by saying I’ll arrange them, but you’re the only person who can help me with this.”

“And I will help. But shouldn’t we tell Michael? I don’t know much about their physiology. And nothing about their pregnancies.”

“No. You are the only person who can know. Michael deserves a fresh start away from us and everything that comes with it. This would only complicate things further.”

“And when, if we assume this will work like a normal pregnancy, you start showing? What then?”

“I’ve applied for a transfer to Arlington. The one in Texas It’s gone through, I’m moving in one month.”

Kyle fell onto the couch, shocked.

“Well shit. I assumed that once you were back in Roswell, you were back.”

“Yeah, so did I. So, can I count on you?”

“Of course you can. Whatever you need, I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Kyle was there to help Alex move into his new apartment and get it ready for a baby. There were more arguments than expected, Kyle refusing help from Alex as his pregnancy progressed, while Alex, in his stubbornness, refusing to take it easy. And then it happened.

On the 21st of February at 01:53 am, James Anthony Guerin was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was….difficult. There were usual baby things, constant diaper changes, feedings, waking Alex up at all hours. Alex was glad for Kyle and his friends from the base. Without them he wasn’t sure he would have survived James’ first month.

And then there was the other thing. James got more than his eyes from Michael. Alec would never forget the terror he felt when he saw James levitate his teddy bear into his arms in the play pen. He had no idea how to deal with this. He never expected to be dealing with a half alien baby. Certainly not one with telekinetic powers. But no matter what Kyle said, Alex was determined to deal with this alone. Michael had made it pretty clear that he didn’t want Alex in his life anymore. So, Alex was going to give him that, exactly what he wanted. A life without Alex in it. Unfortunately, after James was born, that was no longer possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day for Kyle. He had three days off and decided to go visit Alex in Arlington. He had a key to the house, so he knew that he was welcome. Dropping his bag by the door, Kyle walked through the living room, looking for his friend.

“Alex? You ok? You here?”

He heard James babbling in the kitchen. Knowing that Alex would never let James out of his sight, he walked there, hoping to find his friend. And there he was, unconscious on the floor, glass shattered on the floor around him.

“Shit, Alex!”

Kyle fell to floor beside his friend, searching for a pulse. He relaxed a bit when he found it but was still concerned. There was a cut on Alex’s head, presumably from the glass. Kyle knew the dangers of head wounds and he needed to wake Alex up. God only knows how long he’d been unconscious. He lifted Alex into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. Alex had smelling salts in his bathroom cabinet, Kyle never really understood why but he was thankful for it now. He rooted through the cabinet, looking for the antiseptic and bandages. It didn’t look like the cut needed stitches, so bandages should be ok. As he was bandaging Alex’s head, the other man slowly woke up.

“Kyle. Wha’…what are you doin’ here?”

“I said I’d be here by 2. And here I am. I’m gonna go through some quick tests, make sure there’s no concussion ok? And then I’ll check on James.”

“I was feeding him.”

“Don’t worry. Kids a year old, I know how to look after my godson at this stage.”

He ran through the tests, glad to see that no signs of concussion. He left Alex to shower and change, since he was covered in blood, going to finish feeding James. As the boy played with his spoon, Kyle cleaned the blood and glass off the floor, Alex walking into the kitchen as he threw it into the bin.

“Alex, what the hell happened? Did James do this?”

“Yeah. You know he can’t control his powers. He got excited when I was feeding him and the glass went for my head. Then I woke up to your face.”

“Lucky you huh?”

The two men laughed, both relieved that Alex wasn’t seriously hurt. Kyle cleared his throat, becoming serious.

“Look, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I think you need to tell Michael. It’s been nearly 2 years since you’ve been in Roswell. People miss you. And you miss them, right?”

Alex nodded, knowing his friend was right.

“And you need Michael’s help. He’s the only person who can help James with his powers, you know this. Come back with me Alex, please.”

“You’re right. And I hate that you’re right, but ok. I’ll come back to Roswell.”

“Great! Cabin is all set up for you and James. I knew you couldn’t stay away forever.”

“Goddamn it Kyle.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stopping the car outside Sanders Auto, Alex took a deep breath. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Steeling himself, he took James out of his car seat and walked to the door of the camper van. He knocked on the door and took a step back, breath catching in his throat when Michael swung the door open. The two stared at each other, taking in any and all changes that happened over the past 2 years. God, but Michael was still the most beautiful person that Alex had ever seen.

“Alex.”

“Hey Michael.”

James decided to butt in, pulling at his father’s ear.

“You have a kid.”

“That’s why I came here.”

“Because of the kid?”

With a loud cry from James, one of the chairs around the fire pit flew into air, landing a few feet from where it started. Michael stared at the baby, confusion in his eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah, this is why we need to talk.”

“So, we have a child?”

“Yeah.”

“And you decided not to tell me?”

Alex looked away from his son playing with Michael’s hat into Michael’s heartbroken eyes. He sighed, reaching out to take the other’s hand. The two were sitting outside, James on a blanket in front of them.

“I’m sorry about that. But neither of us were in a good place at the time, mentally, emotionally. We were a mess.”

“Yeah, we really were.”

“But I need help. I can’t help James with his powers, only you can. And I know it’s a lot to ask, considering I haven’t even messaged you over the past 2 years but-“

“Alex, take a breath, it’s ok. I wasn’t the most understanding before you left. I said some horrible things to you. I think we needed the time away from each other to heal. I’ve been to therapy, Max came back, Maria and I broke up, but we’re still good friends. I’m in a good place now.”

“That’s great Michael. Therapy was good for me too. And Kyle helped.”

Alex laughed at the flash of jealousy he saw in Michael’s eyes.

“He’s James’ godfather Michael, he’s my best friend. That’s all.”

“Good. So, you need help with James’ powers?”

“He needs to learn how to control them. I know he’s young, but he’s already knocked me out with a glass so, I could do with some support.”

Michael moved from his chair to sit on the blanket beside his son.

“Alex, you don’t have to ask. I’ve loved you since I was seventeen. The idea of a child, a family with you? That’s amazing. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Alex sighed, now able to deny the joy that rushed through him.

“Michael, I want that too. But maybe we move slow? Make sure we don’t repeat the same mistakes again?”

“Yeah, we can do slow.”

The smiled stupidly at each other, more than happy to stare into each other’s eyes. At least until Jamie got bored and slapped his hands onto the ground, which began to shake, sending Alex and Michael to the floor. The two stared at the baby who laughed, u aware of what he had just done. it was Michael who broke the silence.

“Oh shit.”


	11. Chapter 11 Michael visits Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Phan_lovergamer on AO3: Michael goes to see Alex at the end of the season finally instead of Maria.

Alex had his limits. Spending more than four hours outside Michael’s trailer, waiting for the other man, was definitely that limit. He limped his way to the coffee machine, the Twilight Zone music playing in the background. Damnit, sitting in those shitty chairs for that long really messed his leg up. Alex was half asleep. At least, that’s the excuse he gave for dropping his coffee cup as someone knocked on his door.

“Shit! Shit, ok, hold on!”

Swearing under his breath, he stepped over the spilt coffee and broken cup, making his way to the door. Was that Guerin? Oh, what the hell? He abandons Alex for four hours outside his camper and then has the gall to show up at the cabin. Swinging the door open, Alex glared at the other man.

“You have some nerve Michael Guerin to come here and –“

“Alex. Please.”

“Michael, oh my God, are you ok?”

He’d never seen Michael cry before. He took Michael by the wrist, leading him into the house, sitting him on the couch, Alex made him a sweet mug of tea. Alex had seen shock before, he knew what to do. Handing him the mug, Alex gasped when he saw Michael’s hand. Michael let out a bitter laugh, when he saw where Alex was looking.

“Yup, Max did that.”

“Oh my God. That’s good?”

“No, it isn’t! He didn’t even ask permission. Just, typical Max, doing whatever he thinks is right and screw everyone else. And, Christ, I can’t even stay mad at him because he freaking well died bringing Rosa back to life!”

Alex collapsed on the couch beside Michael. God, this was a lot to take in. Ok, Rosa was somehow alive. And Max was died. So, really a game of two halves for Liz. Alex made a mental note to ring her first thing tomorrow. For now, his main concern was Michael. Taking a deep, calming breath, Alex wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulder, pulling the sobbing man closer. Michael rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, trying to muffle the sound of his sobs

“Oh Michael, sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“I’m so angry at him Alex, that’s what’s killing me. He put Liz before us again. Bringing her sister back to life was more important than being here for me and Iz.”

Michael stood, pacing around the room. Looking at him, Alex knew he was on his last nerve. He’d been killed, or as close as you can get, felt his brother die bringing his girlfriend’s sister back to life and had to deal with the fact that his brother in law tried to kill him. Knowing that Michael wouldn’t listen to him and there was nothing he could do right now, Alex went to the kitchen to make another cup of tea. He handed it to the still pacing Michael, who mumbled a thank you to him.

“I know nothing I say will be good enough right now, but we will fix this Michael, trust me. If Max can revive people, what’s to say you can’t?”

“And you’ll be there right?”

“Of course I will Michael. I will always be by your side. I love you.”

“I love you too. I am feeling really tired Alex. Did you put something into this tea?”

“Would you sleep otherwise?”

Michael smiled, knowing that Alex was right. The other man still knew more about him than even his siblings. He allowed Alex to lead him to the bedroom, smirking as the other started to strip him.

“Don’t even think about it Michael. You’re massively emotionally compromised and drugged. I am no taking advantage of you. Tomorrow, when you’ve rested, we’ll about everything.”

“Everything? Even us?”

Pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s lips, Alex pulled the covers over his body.

“Everything Michael, I promise. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alex watched Michael sleep for a few minutes, needing the reassurance that he was safe. He was pulled away by a knock on the door. Seeing a very dishevelled Kyle, Alex wondered if another sleeping tablet was necessary.

“Alex, I have so much to tell you.”

“Yeah? Same here. Come on in, we have a lot to talk about.”

A/N I’m sorry if you were hoping for a massive declaration of love or something, but even without Maria, these two do not have the healthiest/best relationship and need to have some serious conversations


End file.
